User blog:SeddieWarrior/Why I Love Seddie and Why I Dislike Creddie
Note: Creddiers, you don't have to read this blog, but this isn't a blog "bashing" on Creddie, and this isn't a blog to start a fanwar. I'm just explaning with my reasons why I love Seddie and why I dislike Creddie. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just expressing my opinion. I love '''Seddie because for one reason, I have always loved love/hate relationships ever since I was young. (Ron/Hermione, Quinn/Logan, Josh/Mindy, etc.) Now, my ultimate reasons to why I love Seddie is because it has shown and portrayed how a relationship can develop and their relationship has developed a LOT. Just think back to the very first episode of season 1: iPilot. Now, did any of you think that 3 seasons later, Sam would be in love with Freddie? Didn't think so. haha. (Although I was the very few that saw chemistry between them in the first season.) Sam and Freddie's relationship is just one of those relationships that are...precious. They were sworn enemies, bickering all the time, showing real dislike (well maybe not real hate, but almost up to that point) and then later on, (in season 2) they became frenemies. Sam still argued and teased him, but it was playful teasing, not meant to be taken seriously, and they started to spend time with each other. I think the biggest turn into having them develop, was from them sharing their first kiss together at the fire escape, in iKiss. Even though it was a kiss, just to get it over with, they still valued each other, and what that scene showed is that they have trust which is something that should be in a relationship. The fact that they both trusted each other for them to kiss, proves that they didn't just think of themselves as, "enemies." THEN, their relationship started to develop from there. Like Dan Schneider said, Sam and Freddie are playing a game, and they're just too afraid to stop it. They never hated each other. Over time, they relied on each other, spent time with each other, and iCarly has brought them closer to each other. Sam and Freddie have often showed that they care for each other. If Freddie didn't care about Sam, he wouldn't have given up the School at Sea Cruise to Sam's enemy, Missy. If Sam didn't care about Freddie, she wouldn't have told Freddie the truth that Freddie was just foreign bacon to Carly. In a way, she saved him from future heart break (my opinion, Creddiers.) Sam and Freddie have balanced each other out. I even think some of Sam's toughness has rubbed off on Freddie. Some fans argue that Freddie wouldn't enjoy being with Sam, but with every time Sam and Freddie argue, I'm guessing it was sort of an adventure and might've been fun. I know, ironic how it sounds, but I relate to that because I argue with my best guy friend all the time! But I have deep feelings for him, and when I argue with him, it just always puts a smile on my face. Freddie has even said that it would be too weird if Sam didn't make his life miserable all the time. I love relationships that develop over time, because I think it proves how real relationships work. You just don't date someone you think is sweet, nice, cute, etc., that's called infatuation. Relationships have to develop for them to turn into real love, and I think that's what happened with Sam and Freddie, because now it's a fact that Sam's in love with Freddie. Sam genuinely fell in love Freddie with who he truly is. Not because he saved her life, or because he looked hot as a vampire, but she fell for Freddie's sweet personality, and even though she acted like she hated him, she never felt hate for him at all. She fell for the real Freddie and as much as she calls him a geek, nub, etc. she still fell for him, and that's why it's called falling in love. You can't help yourself for who you fall in love with. <3 :) Creddie: Believe me, in the first episode of iPilot, I wanted Freddie together with Carly because he seemed like a really sweet guy and I thought he deserves her! (but then I shipped Seddie 2 episodes later, in iDream of Dance hehe ;) ) but all Carly's ever done is reject him and like I've said in the past, Carly only sees Freddie in a new light when it's convenient for her, like when her date turned out to be suckish, or when he saved her life. I really don't think love should work like that. Freddie's a great guy, but I don't think Carly deserves him, after all the constant years of rejection. I would be really hurt if I kept getting rejected...and also, the fact how in the earlier seasons, Carly always pulled the, "Please, for me?" act, to manipulate him, and toy around with his feelings. Carly's a sweet girl, but I really don't think Freddie deserves someone who rejected him. Also, it just seems like Freddie *forced* himself to like Carly just because of how sweet and kind she is. In my opinion, love doesn't work like that. You really can't help who you fall in love with, and in that case, I don't like Creddie, because it just seems like he's forcing himself to like her. I'm sorry if I offended you Creddiers but this is just my opinion. ''Again, like I said before, I'm NOT bashing on Creddie. I'm just expressing my opinion. I hope some of you who find this blog offensive will know that I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just expressing my opinion and my POV of Seddie and Creddie. Thank you all for reading!' Feel free to comment, everyone. :) Category:Blog posts